


Something In The Drink

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drunk Nines, Established Relationship, Hank is sober for once, M/M, Other, RK900 is called Nines, drunk androids are fun androids, it was probably Gavin, someone spiked the eggnog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: It's no surprise someone spiked the eggnog again. What is, is the fact that Connor and Nines managed to buzz after one drink. This DPD Christmas party just got a whole a lot more interesting.





	Something In The Drink

Cheerful holiday music poured loudly from the speakers as the DPD precinct celebrated their annual Christmas office. They skipped it last year due to Detroit being busy with androids integrating in and the rest of the city settling down early post-revolution. With that out of the way now, things were mostly quiet this December with the fluttering of snow and the sound of faint Christmas songs from evening carolers being the only sounds keeping some parts of the city awake. At the precinct, laughter and chatter filled air as officers and friends mingled. Ben, Chris, and Fowler were hanging out with Hank just like old times. Connor, Nines, Gavin, and Tina were in the breakroom. They were happily chatting when Gavin walked off for a moment and returned with some drinks, handing them out to the other three. Tina tipped hers into her mouth while Nines and Connor stared at theirs with a questioning look.  
  
"What? It's fine! I didn't poison it!" Gavin joked, sipping his own drink.

Nine raised an eyebrow at Gavin before taking a sip of his own drink. Connor followed suit. The detective grinned at the two androids as their faces lit up. Before he could say something, the two chugged down their drink, making Gavin snicker and Tina raise an eyebrow. For the next few minutes of the party, Connor and Nines seemed to be alright as they resumed their chat with Gavin and Tina. Halfway in, Connor started feeling funny. His vision started swimming, blurring out now and then as his systems slowly began to heat up. Nines wasn't far behind. Connor had tried to walk to find a seat so he could run diagnostics but as soon as he took one step, he swayed and fell against Nines who stared at him in confusion. 

"Nines? I feel kinda funny. Do you feel funny?" Connor asked, gazing up into the younger android's eyes.

"Mmm...I feel warm." Nines answered, swaying a bit as well. 

Connor pulled himself off of Nines and looked around the room in a drunken haze. The music was still blaring and the chattering still went on. Connor mumbled something about finding Hank before stumbling out of the breakroom with the other three following him. He slipped past a few officers and nearly ran into a desk as he searched for Hank. 

"Haank? Daaad?" he called out, catching the attention of a few officers.

Nines quietly followed behind him like a lost puppy. Icy blue eyes were trained on Connor's back.

"Connor, I...I think 'm losss." Nines slurred, looking around.

Connor giggled drunkenly and turned around, throwing his arms around the other android. 

"Nonono, you're Nines, sillyyyy. Wait, nonono, you're beautiful!" he answered, poking his nose with a finger.

Nines giggled and swayed against Connor while the onlooking officers chuckled. Some had already pulled out their phones to record it. It wasn't until the two androids giggled a lot louder that Hank finally turned around to see what was going. He nearly choked on the soda he was drinking when caught sight of the two blue-faced androids. A chuckle bubbled out of his throat. When did they get drunk? Hank doesn't know but he does know that this party just got a whole lot more interesting. Setting his soda aside, he smirked as the two androids approached him with matching dopey grins. 

"Having fun?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeeahhh. Mmm eggnog is yummyyy." Connor mumbled before giggling again.

"S-Someone poisoned the eggnoggg...I feel fuzzyyy...heheeee." Nines chimed, giggling as well while he swayed again.

"It happens every year. At this point, we've stopped trying to find out who it was. Though, I'm surprised you two already looked shitfaced. How much did you drink?" 

"One *hic* cup." Nines slurred.

"Holy shit, and that got you drunk? Must be stronger stuff this year." 

Nines giggled again as he stared at Connor. He looked up at Hank and then back to Connor before he giggled even harder. Connor giggled along. They stopped for a moment, stared at each other then burst into hysterics which got half the precinct laughing along. Hank sighed with a smile and watched as they kept laughing and laughing. Hank totally didn't pull out his phone to record and send the video to the others. Once the laughter died down, a catchy Christmas tune began pouring out of the speakers. Nines' face perked up as the song started. 

"Ooooh let's go dance, baaabe!" he slurred, grabbing Connor's wrist and pulling him towards the center of the precinct.

"Omg noooo! Niiineessss!!!" Connor whined though he didn't pull away.

The two stumbled into the center and began dancing to the music or tried to. It was messy and involved a lot of drunk swaying. At some point, Nines ripped his own tie off and wore it like a headband. Connor had undone the buttons on his own sweater, exposing his bare chest. As the music picked up, their dancing only got more messier. When Nines tried to spin Connor, he spun him to much and the rk800 wound up getting dizzy as he spun into Gavin. The detective laughed as he helped him up with a smirk.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for me too?" he joked.

"Ewwww no! Niiinesss!! He's touching meee!!!" Connor whined in response as squirmed out of Gavin's grip.

Gavin laughed and let him go as Nines came over.

"How dare you *hic* touch him? Someone arrest himmm!!!" Nines slurred, grabbing Connor and holding him close to himself.

Gavin laughed and backed away slowly as Nines tried to glare at him. 

"That's what I *hic* thought." 

Nines then turned back to Connor and nuzzled him, mumbling 'fuzzy baby' over and over again. Connor could only burst into another fit of giggles. The onlooking officers just laughed as they continued to watch the drunk pair. After what seemed like five minutes straight of nuzzling, mumbling, and giggling, Connor squirmed and turned around until he faced Nines. His arms found themselves the rk900. More giggles bubbled out of the rk800.

"Nines. Niiiness!" he slurred, swaying against him.

"Kiissss meeee!" Connor mumbled, nuzzling his neck.

Nines said nothing more and pulled Connor into a sloppy kiss. A few seconds later it evolved into a messy make out session. It was at this point that Hank had decided to step in before two androids could rip each other's clothes off before they even made it to a bedroom.

"Ok, that's enough you two." Hank said, trying pry Connor off of the taller android.

"Noo!! Miiinnee!!" Nines whined, pulling Connor into a death grip as he continued to kiss him.

"Dammit, people are staring!" Hank grumbled, trying again to pull them apart.

Connor responded for the both of them by flipping Hank off of. Hank sighed and gave up as he returned to his spot where he left his soda. He really should have grabbed some eggnog when he had the chance. Back to the two androids, the make out went for another awkward minute before Connor pulled back with a dazed look and a blue face. More giggles left him before system warnings plagued him one by one.

"N-Niness...I feel...*hic* funnyyy...h-hehe-heehe.." he mumbled, voice glitched and staticky. 

Then without warning, his eyes fluttered shut and he passed out on the ground with a loud thud. Nines blinked before he saw Connor out cold on the floor. He then fell to his knees and burst into drunken tears as he cradled Connor.

"Connor?...W-Wake u-up! Connor! Waaaah!!! He's deeaaaddd! He *hic* shutdowwnnn!! Someone fix hiimm!!!" he wailed, trying to shake Connor awake. 

Then he himself passed out from being drunk. Hank sighed tiredly as he made his way towards the pair. He called Gavin over and the two brought the androids to the lieutenant's car. The next morning, both androids purged the alcohol from their systems before spending the day on the couch with hangover, sipping thirium as they snuggled and watched mindless tv.

"I think Gavin spiked the eggnog." Connor mumbled tiredly.

"I think Gavin should meet my fist again." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally not an excuse to write a drunk fic.


End file.
